


Under the sea

by Lerya



Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Portgas D. Ace Lives, The sea has favourites, Written from the Sea's view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: The sea is seen by many as a surface of water that carries them places, but the Sea sees those on her surface as those that love her, and some she loves back, just that little bit more.She had her favourites, but it took a while before she had a King, and now she'll do anything to protect her little King, as well as the two princes he calles brother.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Revolutionary Army & Sabo (one Piece)
Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970032
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147
Collections: One Piece Bingo 2020/2021, Pyro's Faves





	Under the sea

The sea, she was the loved one of each and every Pirate, and every sailor that ever made their way across her calm surface, or her raging waves. Yet, no matter how she behaved, they would keep on coming back to her.

They formed families on ships, enjoying time spend in her embrace, so much so that those that perished, would be released into her depts, either by Pires made out of a raft, or because they sank when they fell in.

Now and again, she would have a favourite, someone, or a crew, which would love her as much as she came to love them. Making the same adventures as they did, feeling the joy they felt at whatever it was that they experienced, to the sadness or anger they felt at something that almost broke them. She would be there, and make sure their journey after such events was that much calmer or easier.

When they too perished, she would rage and rave – welcome storms as they raged and made her waves reach higher than they ever did before. Giving into the feelings she was feeling, only given name by the knowledge she got from those making their way across of her, or those few swimming under her surface.

Those on her waves, which had eaten the cursed fruits, would not be able to enjoy her like their bredren could, but those that ate these fruits, loved her all the same, even if her love for them could become their death.

It was because of this that she made sure none of them drowned the same moment they fell into her depts, if she could, she made sure they had that extra second the gasp for breath so their Nakama could make it to them in time, saving them from her eternal embrace.

But, after years and years looking after crews, she found one who could hear her talking, a Pirate who loved her so much that he wished to spend all his time on her surface. Who made it all the way to the ‘end’ of her waters, who got crowned ‘King’, a title she adapted for him.

Her first King, a man who loved his Nakama, and her, so much that not long after he got crowned King, he willingly went on land and away from her to save the others she favoured, his crew, and his wife with their unborn child.

He would deny himself the relief of being reunited with her, all for the sake of those people he held so dear. The same people she held dear, too. She told him as such, and she knew he understood that by dying on the land, without a way to set out to sea again, he would never be reunited with her.

He seemed to be alright with this, as long as she was able to look over those he loved, and guided the next King, as he knew another would be coming.

She believed him, even if she lost herself to her rage after he was killed. Missing the birth of his Prince, and legacy – but able to look after the other Prince, who had been crowned with the hat he used to wear.

She enjoyed herself by doing that, looking over the one called Shanks, even if he didn’t hear her, he loved her as much as Roger had. Loved being on the sea more than being on the land. But she felt that he wouldn’t be the next ‘King’, he’d forever be content with being a Prince, enjoying the sea but never looking further than that.

However, it was because of Shanks that she found the one that would be the next King, a little boy in one of the calmer parts of her depts, who loved her like Roger had done, even after he had eaten a cursed fruit, he would still get into her waves as far as he could without feeling the curse, smiling, and laughing as she spoke to him.

Her little King helped her find Roger’s little Prince, whom she told about his parents through her little King, taking away his guilt as losing his mother.

That had been a painful moment, to embrace the Queen, only to have to tell her, her King wouldn’t come home to them. She made sure Rouge could see her little boy, and his adopted brothers through her, knowing he was fine and doing great for himself.

She raged when the little blond was shot and brought him back ashore to be found by his brothers later, all of them happy that they still had each other. It also gave Ace and Sabo the belief that she was really there, watching over them – her little King, and two Princes.

When the older two set out to sea, they made sure to let her know every moment of their journey, even telling their crew they had a watching eye from the ocean. Most of them didn’t believe until those moments when every other ship would be lost at sea, yet theirs seemed to have the only calm spot in the storm.

When Ace joined the Whitebeard Pirates, and Sabo the Revolutionaries, she was proud that both told their story to the captain/leader of both organisations, both who just accepted what they had known all along. That the sea had favourites, and for them to carry one of those favourites was only a positive thing.

Rouge too, could only smile as her Princes found the family they needed to grow, and to reach their full potential. Which they did in no time, still taking the time to talk to her, even though they couldn’t understand, she made sure those stories made their way back to her little King, keeping him posted about the adventures his older brothers had without him.

When her Little King finally set out, she was beyond ecstatic, he feels the exact same by the huge smile on his face. As usual, he had quite the adventure at the start of his journey, which only made her look after him fondly, her Little King would be fine – as her former King had been.

Experiencing the road to his adulthood was a joy to see, as where the crewmembers he gathered, all of them as the others sceptical about what he told them about her. Until they noticed her looking over them and protecting them. Even leading their empty ship to them to save them in a pinch.

The first time the three crews reunited was an event she loved, all three of her favourites so close together, her Little King happiness boosted by her own feelings, which he shared with his brothers. The look on most of their crews when all three of them, having eaten a cursed fruit, able to go into the sea without getting weak – she did her best to make sure they were able to do that so her waves could give them the impression of a hug as it rolled over them.

Their laughs had her calming down, her waves giving way to almost still water as she enjoyed her favourites together, with their crews most of those who believed in her and who made it a ritual on their own to talk to her, to thank her for what she did, or to communicate with loved ones already in her embrace, messages she made sure to give to them.

With Luffy there, she was also able to give them messages back, which made them all believe even more, gathering her a fleet of crews who tried to communicate with her and thank her for what she did.

But as so many things, this too needed to have a part she couldn’t control. The Marines, those who didn’t believe in what she could do, but believed she was just a large body of water, saw her Little King and Princes as too dangerous, they had a way to control the sea that they didn’t like.

Even more so when the parentage of her Little King and the oldest of her Princes was made public, they wanted to avoid another King rising, and wanted to make sure the blood of her former King didn’t live on.

In a fight with Marines, meant to quell and extinguish her Little King and the Princes, she was surprised to find her first King falling into her embrace, his remains finding his way to her depts where she and his Queen welcomed him.

Before she used all, she was and all that she had, to make sure the second King would reach his throne, she let her first King and his Queen rise from under sea, more water then flesh yet solid enough to take hits meant for the boys.

They would protect their Heirs, making sure that they would reach the hight of their life, enjoying their time on her surface, reaching their dreams or in the case of her Little King, his throne. Before they too would find their eternal rest in her depts, reuniting with all those lost before them under the sea.


End file.
